S m o k e
by LostAraLu
Summary: [AU] Cuándo es que el humo se vuelve compañía perfecta y una canción de amor hace la magia. Cuándo que el tiempo se detenga. Cuándo el mañana traerá el olvido y la noche se olvide de él.
1. La espera

I Will Wait For You.

O 50 líneas bastardas para ti.

"_No encontraría las palabras para expresar lo que siento, mucho menos a través de una hoja de papel__. Sin __embargo__, __caminando sobre el asfalto puedo hilar palabras, formar frases y crear líneas para ti, mientras mis pies avanzan por el camino que algún día recorriste a mi lado. _

_¿Cómo vistes ahora? ¿Usas gafas? Tal vez has abandonado los__ pantalones anchos y cómodos para llevar jeans,__ tal vez dejaste los shorts cortos y las camisas __holgadas de casa __para llevar algo profesional__ todo el tiempo._

_Espero que no. "_

Sus botas resuenan contra el asfalto una calle apenas transitada, mientras el sol cae lentamente, la música y el lejano barullo hacen de ella un sitio acogedor. El traje negro y las botas, junto a su cabello rubio algo más largo que de costumbre, definitivamente llaman la atención, recibiendo miradas con intenciones envueltas. Algunas más molestas que otras.

― Hey ¿Qué hay? ―La voz viene de la entrada de un restaurante bar, donde un hombre de rostro duro se fuma un pitillo con calma. Siente su mirada recorrerlo de arriba hacia abajo. Lio levanta la mano rechazando una invitación implícita y continua su camino hasta el lugar de siempre.

Promépolis se ha vuelto una ciudad diferente; la gente que lo transita se mueve como agua en un rio, solo fluye. Detrás de sus lentes obscuros que pronto se volverán una molestia, le sorprende reconocer varios rostros. Aunque duda de que los dueños de estos le recuerden a él, por lo menos más allá de los días previos a este en los que ha ido pasearse por ahí.

El chico de la mochila café ahora lleva una roja, la chica del cabello corto ahora lo lleva hasta la mitad de la espalda, la mujer de los tacones ahora usa sandalias, y se da cuenta de que el tiempo ha pasado tan rápido.

Toma asiento donde siempre. Hasta parece magia que a esa hora, aquel banco siempre esté desocupado. Quizá por eso es que decidieron hacerlo suyo.

Desde ahí puede ver el reloj que está en la torre del centro, es casi la hora, aunque es muy probable que el tiempo pase, y de nuevo llegue el momento de volver a casa sin resultado alguno.

"_Recuerdo muchas cosas en medio de estas calles. _

_He llegado antes de tiempo, aunque eso no signifique que voy a quedarme. _

_Necesitaba respirar el aire de hace unos años._

_Deseaba ver las margaritas en la puerta del departamento en cuanto llegué__, p__ero no estaban más ahí. En su lugar habían feos residuos de colillas de cigarro, en su lugar había tierra húmeda e inútil. _

_Muchas cosas han cambiado._

_Apenas pude dejar las cosas dentro__. D__ecidí pararme en la ventana, recordé tu imagen en ella. Miré hacia abajo y las cosas eran tan diferentes, y noté una vez más lo terc__o__ que soy cuando se trata de renunciar a algo__. P__orque aunque la tienda ahora sea azul seguirá siendo rosa para mí, y seguirá la misma mujer sonriendo con las arrugas en las orillas de los ojos mirándonos como si fuéramos una sorpresa en medio de un mar de cosas normales__. Lo__s vagones estacionados de la estación cercana__,__ se ven más deteriorados__.__Su __óxido carga con __nuestros __recuerdos__._

_La __calle detrás del __departamento __está como nueva__, __pero prefiero imaginar los baches que esquivamos aquella noche en la que tomaste mi mano para correr__ como dos idiotas __con adrenalina __a tope, __a las tres de la mañana, un cigarrillo, y una molesta cancioncilla en la radio. __Ah si, y u__nas increíbles ganas de huir de este lugar._

_O de cambiarlo. _

_Galo __¿sigues aquí?"_

Poco a poco la iluminación decae y él se deshace de los lentes dejando a sus ojos encontrarse directamente con la luz tenue de la farolas. Una, dos, tres veces, recorriendo de un lado para el otro el sitio, gente yendo y viniendo, gente corriendo, amigos que charlan con un café en la mano y estudiantes bromeando de camino a casa.

Ninguno es Galo. .

Sin darse cuenta el reloj se come al tiempo y de pronto son las 7, gente aparece para cenar, gente se retira del trabajo, gente llega a tomar.

Gente.

Gente

Gente

Ninguno es Galo.

"_Mi vida ha sido un remolino, lo ha sido, créeme, __la otra ciudad __no es como te lo pintan__._

_Las __cosas son difíciles aquí y allá__. Hu__ir no significa que te libras de los problemas, aquí y allá, encontraras unos nuevos. _

_A__un así hay demasiadas cosas que me gustaría que vieras, te encantarían las tiendas de ropa, los museos, los parques…_

_Pará este punto __¿Sabes que estoy mintiendo no es así?_

_Han sido tiempos duros._

_Para mí, y tal vez para ti. _

_No es la primera vez que me pregunto cómo te ha ido__. Te reirias d__e seguro__, porque eres un idiota, p__ero he despertado a las 3 de la mañan__a, s__olo para pensar cuanto sacaste en tu último __exámen universitario, p__ara pensar si disfrutas de las fiestas aún, si estás__ bailando __ con alguien más o si de plano has dejado de ir a esos lugares. He dedicado tardes enteras, sentad__o __en el jardín, pensando si el pequeño árbol que sembraste se ha vuelto gigante, si sigues usando el mismo __conjunto to__dos los domingos, o si simplemente te olvidaste de ello. _

_Me he preguntado si__ sigues enojandote al ver las noticias,__ si alguien te ha escuchado__ y compartió tu punto de vista. Si sigues sonriendo a cualquier persona. _

_Si a__lguien ha tomado tu mano de nuevo. _

_Si nos encontramos de nuevo, ¿es posible que tomes mi mano una vez más? "_

Una hora más, un hombre con una vieja guitarra se sienta cerca a cantar canciones de amor. No tiene mala voz en realidad y no se ve como un hombre flojo, un músico sin mucha suerte se dice entonces. Una pequeña curva se forma en sus labios, una sonrisa ligera acarreada por un recuerdo.

― Es un hombre flojo ― había dicho aquella vez, mientras miraba al hombre cantando en el bar por la noche ― está sano, podría hacer muchas cosas.

― Pero eligió hacer lo que ama.

Había hecho un lado el cigarro mientras le miraba con una ceja alzada, Galo era interesante. Soltaba palabras sin pensar en su impacto, armaba frases con una facilidad increíble y sin pensar mucho, y sabía poner nombres ridículos a las cosas como ningún otro. Y eso era, tal vez, era lo que le llevaba a tener pocos pero buenos amigos.

Lio se había reído esa noche durante un buen rato, ante el sonrojo y el ataque defensivo del mismo Galo.

― Eres un diota.. ― Una sonrisa sin doble intención se había dibujado sobre su cara. ― Por eso me gustas.

"_3 años. _

_Y me he preguntado siempre que ha pasado con ese poema escrito en tu cuaderno ¿lo has puesto sobre tu piel? ¿Sigues pintando personas del metro? _

_¿Hay mariposas en tus brazos? ¿Botellas de cerveza en el piso de tu habitación?_

_¿O tienes mejores aspiraciones que las personas comunes? _

_¿Aun existen sueños en tus ojos?"_

Las canciones se transforman en silencio, el murmullo va pasando desapercibido, el mundo entero pasa a segundo plano, las horas siguen pasando, el reloj marca las 11, el viento es jodidamente helado.

Hace tres años, en una noche idéntica, en medio de una calle vacía y oscura ambos miraban el cielo, recostados en el asfalto de una calle por la que ni un alma pasaba. Hace tres años, en una noche idéntica, inhaló aire fresco y exhaló palabras, aunque eso no tuviera lógica alguna y dejó al silencio abandonar la noche para suplantarlo con lo que quizá podría llamarse una canción de amor.

Hace tres años, en la madrugada, se levantó con pereza del asfalto, tomó la mano de Galo por última vez para caminar por el sitio, compró un café mientras el sol salía y se sentó en el mismo lugar en el que se encuentra ahora.

Y pronunció las palabras que ahora le mantienen atado a ese lugar.

"_Volveré, y nos encontraremos en este lugar. No importa si no es el mismo día. Te esperaré._

_Es realmente gracioso ahora que lo pienso, realmente, ¿algún día vendrás aquí?_

_Hey, galo_

_¿__Por d__ónde caminaras ahora? "_

0 hrs.

1 am

2 am

Y el frio que cala los huesos le hace levantarse, se abraza a sí mismo, es suficiente por esa noche. Los borrachos en la misma calle le hacen propuestas y exclaman piropos, pero una vez más, solo desea un cigarrillo y más tiempo.

A su alrededor aún hay personas caminando, ignorando su vida y sus recuerdos. Sonríe una vez más como cada noche y levanta la mirada hacia las estrellas que no están más ahí.

Tal vez algún día su suerte cambie.

Lio Fotia, mira al cielo de Promépolis, alimentando una esperanza que realmente le parece tonta pero que es terco para abandonarla. Porque desea consumirse en aquello que tiempo atrás le ha dado tanta vida. Porque escapar le ha dado un nuevo futuro pero le ha arrebatado otras cosas. Porque tiempo atrás ha conocido a una persona que le ha enseñado literalmente colores en el viento. En medio de barullo, canciones que chocan entre sí, el mundo deja de pasar a segundo plano cuando se percata de unos ojos que le observan.

― ¿Lio? ¿Eres tú?


	2. Las flores G a l o

**Las flores [G a l o]**

**Las personas que un día sueltan nuestras manos se vuelven polvo de estrellas. **

― ¡Galo, por aquí!

― ¡Voy!

Charola en mano, se desplaza por el lugar con maestría. Parece conocer cada recuadro de mármol que recorre el piso, cada detalle. Atiende con una sonrisa, saluda con entusiasmo, y vive en un constante ir y venir.

― ¿Desean ordenar algo más?

La cafetería frente a la que fuera su universidad nunca fue su primera opción, tampoco su opción favorita. Vamos, quizá ni siquiera fuera una. A pesar de ello, le había agarrado a aquel lugar un cariño inigualable. Las baldosas blanco y rojo y el brillo de los vitrales con el sol, el concurrir matutino y el murmullo vespertino le hacían sentir como en su hogar, sobre todo después de tantos silencios.

Galo tenía mejores lugares a los que irse, mejores lugares en los que servir y lo hacía, pero mientras el reloj de la pared le permitiera quedarse ahí quería aprovechar cada segundo.

Porque ese sitio estaba lleno de recuerdos.

Aina le repetía que debía salir cuanto antes de aquel lugar, que sus días libres en la estación no eran sino para descansar. Remi, por otro lado, le recordaba siempre lo impresionado que se sentía por su imprescindible espíritu de regresar al mismo sitio. E Ignit, quizá muy dentro de sí, le comprendía.

Sus amigos eran y no ajenos a sus sentimientos. Porque Galo era un idiota muy expresivo, que un día les había llegado a la estación de quien sabe dónde, diciendo que quería convertirse en bombero; que saltaba a la acción con la primera llamada y estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por cualquiera; pero alguien que dentro de sí aún no podía apagar un fuego ardiente.

― Oye, Galo ¿de verdad no has pensado dejar este sitio?

Su jefa, la mujer tras el mostrador, era quizá la persona con más deseo de marcharse. Su abuelo había heredado aquel lugar, se lo había dejado a su padre y ahora la dueña era ella.

Regina, era una mujer de 45 años con el cabello más naranja del mundo, llevaba este siempre peinado con una diadema que le hacía alinear la parte delantera pero resaltaba lo esponjado detrás. Tenía un carácter difícil, a veces odiaba atender a las personas y se adjudicaba solo ser "la de la limpieza". Tenía más anhelos que canas y más posibilidades de cumplirlos que una barra de mantequilla. Pero compartía con galo dos cosas.

La primera, vivía de recuerdos. La segunda, aún creía en las posibilidades.

Además había un detalle que sumaba a su persona un brillo inmenso. Tenía un par de arrugas junto a los ojos que se remarcaban al sonreír. Como una vieja amiga.

― ¿Quieres que me vaya?

― Diablos ¡No! ¿Sabes que moriría sin ti, no es así?

Galo estalla en carcajadas, llena el sitio ahora vacío con sus risas y le da vida a algo inerte. Quizá por eso Regina le adora tanto.

― No puedo venir mañana, debo cubrir dos turnos en el trabajo, pero vendré el domingo. ¿Crees poder sobrevivir sin el magnífico Galo Thymos?

Regina hace una mueca, le avienta un trapo para limpiar el mostrador y se da la vuelta a la vez que le hace saber su respuesta.

― Trataré. De cualquier forma, tienes que volver ¿no?

Galo sonríe, mientras pasa la vista por el lugar, asegurándose de que los fantasmas que se han encontrado ahí ese día se hayan marchado.

― Es nuestro trato. ― Responde.

― No te olvides de regar las flores.

Esa es la despedida para ellos. Regina le acompaña hasta las puertas de cristal y espera hasta que el salga y desaparezca por el final de la calle para cerrar. Apaga las luces y con ello un día termina.

Pero.

Ninguno de los dos ha conseguido lo que busca.

A ambos les toca seguir esperando.

El apartamento de Galo es más grande y bonito de lo que esperaba conseguir. Está cerca de la estación y le permite mirar como las luces de los grandes edificios de Promépolis se apagan una a una.

En el balcón ha colocado unas cuantas plantas. Regina le ha prometido que si las riega, vivirán por mucho tiempo. Y si resisten lo suficiente quizá él pueda verlas.

Galo no sabía mucho sobre plantas años atrás, pero al chico del humo y los ojos rosas le encantaban. Las cuidaba y las crecía, y decía que un día escuchó de un árbol que llegaba al cielo y un gigante que bajaba por él.

A Galo no le emocionaba ver bajar a un gigante. Le emocionaba ver llegar a alguien más bajito que él llegar. Le emocionaba algún día chocar con ese ser por la calle. Y que pudiera enseñarle que la vida si había hecho cosas buenas con él.

Algún día.

Algún día.

Si Lio vuelve.

Regina y el esperaban lo mismo, algo que no les hacía falta para seguir adelante pero si para apagar lo que les quemaba desde adentro. Por eso mismo aceptó trabajar en la cafetería, porque si un día Lio volvía se encontrarían en el sitio de siempre, cerca de ahí.

Ahora que no podía estar cerca todos los días se preguntaba si en uno de esos, él volvería y no podrían verse ahí.

Le preocupaba lo incierto de ese encuentro. Sobre todo porque podía nunca suceder.

¿Cuánto más esperaría?

No le gusta pensar mucho en ello.

En cuanto abre la llave y el agua fluye, la piscina de recuerdos se desborda. Por alguna razón la noche y el frio le devuelven la calma.

Galo no vuelve a la cafetería el domingo como prometió, alguien se ha enfermado y ha decidido doblar turnos. Llega muerto a casa y solo alcanza a regar las plantas antes de volver al labor.

Así que no le ve marcharse cada noche cuando el frio es demasiado. Pero no es que eso signifique una despedida, es más un secreto.

Las flores cuelgan en la entrada de la cafetería, bellas y de un tono rosa brillante.


End file.
